1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-use lock, which can be changed in the unlocking numeral combination, and whose unlocking numeral combination can be traced after having been forgotten.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Combination locks are usually used on suitcases, cable locks etc. There are many kinds of combination locks that are suitable for use with cables, among which combination locks there are those capable of being changed in the combination.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional changeable combination lock includes:
a male member 90, which has an insertion rod 901 having several aligned engaging teeth 902 equidistantly spaced along it;
a spindle 95, which has a rod portion, and a head portion wider than the rod portion; the rod portion has a trench 951, and several protrusions 952 equidistantly spaced along it; the head portion has a holding space 953, and a locating gap 9531;
a pad 954 having a through hole 9541, and posts 9542; the pad 954 being movably positioned in the holding space 953 of the spindle 95 with the through hole 9541 being aligned with the trench 951, and with the posts 9542 being inserted through the head portion of the spindle 95;
a pressing block 955 having a through hole 9551, and engaging projections 9552; the pressing block 955 being movably held in the holding space 953 of the spindle 95 with the through hole 9551 being aligned with the trench 951 such that the pressing block 955 will be pressed against the pad 954 to make the posts 9542 further project out from the head portion of the spindle 95 when it is pressed;
several dials 91 arranged one next to another; each of the dials 91 has numerals spaced out on an outer side, an inserting hole 911 on the middle, several flat portions (not numbered) of equal size on the annular inward side thereof, equidistantly spaced teeth 912 next to respective ones of the flat portions, and holding spaces 913 between the teeth 912;
several tooth dishes 92, each of which has an inserting hole 921, a gap 923 on an inner side, and a convex tooth 922 on an outward side thereof;
several locating elements 93, each of which has a through hole 931, and has an elastic element 932 fitted thereto; the tooth dishes 92 and the locating elements 93 being arranged in respective dials 91 while the rod portion of the spindle 95 is inserted in the holes 911, 921, and 931;
a spring 94 biasing the tooth dishes 92 and the locating elements 93 towards the head portion of the spindle 95 so that the convex teeth 922 of the tooth dishes 92 are held in the holding spaces 913 of the dials 91;
the elastic elements 932 come into contact with the flat portions of corresponding dials 91; in case the pressing block 955 is not pressed, the convex teeth 922 of the tooth dishes 92 will be held in the holding spaces 913 of the dials 91 for the tooth dishes 92 to be turnable together with the dials 91; in case the pressing block 955 is pressed to push the pad 954, the convex teeth 922 will be separated from the holding spaces 913, and in turns, the tooth dishes 92 can""t turn together with the dials 91;
a protecting ring 956 connected with the head portion of the spindle 95 to surround the pad 954, and the pressing block 955; the protecting ring 956 having a protrusion 9561 fitted in the locating gap 9531 of the spindle 95; and
a female member 97 securely connected with a tail end of the rod portion of the spindle 95; a connecting pin 96 is inserted in a fitting hole 971 of the female member 97 as well as the rod portion of the spindle 95.
Therefore, the male member 90 will be secured to the spindle 95 with the teeth 902 thereof being stopped by the tooth dishes 92 after it is inserted in the trench 951, and after the dials 91 is turned away from the unlocking orientation; the gaps 923 will be aligned with the teeth 902, and the male member 90 can be separated from the spindle 95 after all the dials 91 are turned to the unlocking orientation. And, unlocking numeral combination of the lock can be changed after the pressing block 955 is pressed, the dials 91 turned to change the numerals that correspond to the gaps 923 of the tooth dishes 92, and the block 955 released.
However, the above changeable combination lock has a disadvantage, which is common to most changeable combination locks, that it can""t be unlocked in case the user has forgotten the unlocking numeral combination. Consequently, the user will have to break the lock or the chain used with the lock otherwise the object locked with the lock can""t be released.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a dual-use lock to overcome the above disadvantage.
The dual-use lock includes a toothed male member, a female member, a spindle for connecting the male member to the female member, several dial assemblies arranged around the spindle, and an auxiliary lock. Each dial assembly includes both a dial with numerals thereon, and a tooth dish releaseably engaging the dial to turn together with the dial. The male member is allowed to separate from the spindle when the dials are turned to an unlocking orientation. The male member can""t separate from the spindle when the dials are turned away from the unlocking orientation. The auxiliary lock is fitted to the female member for releaseably securing the spindle to the female member, and is operated with a key. Thus, an object locked with the present dual-use lock still can be released even if the user has forgotten the unlocking numeral combination of the dials. The tooth dishes are made such that the unlocking numeral combination of the dials can be easily traced with the help of a probe after separation of the spindle from the female member.